PLUCKED
by Tropical Sorbet
Summary: Life on the farm was all Bella Swan ever knew … until one day a copper topped stranger showed up at Cullen Poultry and ruffled more than just a few feathers. AH/AU One Shot


**A/N:**

This bit of madness is a birthday present for my beloved beta Happymess. She asked for a o/s and I can deny her nothing. After reading this she may never ask again. I really hope she likes it and that you do too. Please blame my husband for the title…and me for everything else.

AgoodWitch: Thanks for donating your kick ass beta skills. You're my hero...or is it heroine?

*DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight … I'm just a girl with a creepy iPhone*

* * *

><p>My life was good.<p>

It wasn't filled with a lot of excitement…alright there was no excitement, but that didn't matter. Predictability was always a source of comfort to me. It was late Friday afternoon and after a long, hard week I was relieved to be calling it a day. Not that I was complaining.

I loved my job.

Of course my father was the expert. I was just his eager apprentice. My boss, Mr. Cullen, told me I was a natural, which wasn't really surprising since I grew up on his farm dutifully watching my dad work any chance I got.

After thoroughly cleaning my work station, I quietly walked along the cobblestone path that led from the exam room to the coop with a wide grin on my face. There was a special treat waiting for my father at home, blueberry pie. Charlie's favorite. I was up way past my bed time baking it for him, though watching his face light up always made it worthwhile.

The main estate came into view as I rounded the corner. When I got closer I caught a glimpse of shiny copper colored hair. Though I was well known for my shyness, particularly among strangers, I forged ahead, having no choice really since it was the only way for me to get home. What I saw next stopped me in my tracks.

Someone was on Mr. Cullen's front porch smoking a cigarette.

There was a strict no smoking policy on the grounds. It was forbidden for the good health and well being of the employees and animals, yet this stranger stood there exhaling cancer causing carcinogens all over the place.

He must have somehow missed the signs scattered about the property that clearly listed the rules. When I got closer the distinct smell of tobacco assaulted my nostrils. I swiped the air with my hands vigorously and lowered my face until I reached the bottom step of the porch.

Keeping my head down, I quietly said, "That is forbidden," to my feet.

There was no response.

After a few seconds I slowly raised my face directly into a large puff of smoke. My lungs were instantly filled with life threatening tar which triggered an uncontrollable coughing attack on the spot. It got so bad I wasn't able to catch my breath and started hyperventilating.

Panic set in as I frantically emptied the uneaten apple from my lunch onto the ground and stuck my face in the brown paper bag, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

After I got my breathing under control I immediately picked up the apple I had carelessly littered on the front lawn and placed it back in my bag.

The copper haired stranger hadn't moved from his spot, though his eyes were on me quite inquisitively. To my relief he put his cigarette out while I was in respiratory distress.

"Are you alright?" He asked scratching the back of his messy hair.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you. There are signs," I babbled shyly.

"Signs?" He questioned and I nodded again. "What are you some sort of new age, psychic chick?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. We stood there looking at each other with equally confused faces. Just as I was about to mumble a fast good-bye and run off the front door swung open, my boss quickly made his way to my side.

"Bella are you alright? I've never seen you look so pale." Mr. Cullen's concerned eyes darted over to the stranger. "What happened?"

"Fuck if I know," he said in exasperation. "I was just standing here when she came walking up to me talking about forbidden signs and shit. Then she threw an apple in the air and ran in circles breathing into a paper bag."

Mr. Cullen looked even more concerned. "Why don't you come inside and sit down for a little while. I'll give your father a call so he doesn't worry."

I shook my head. "Oh that's not necessary …"

"I insist," my boss' smile was warm, but his tone was not negotiable.

As I was led into the house I tripped over both steps drawing even more attention to myself. I wasn't normally so uncoordinated, but I was still a little woozy from all the hazardous cigarette smoke I inhaled.

Mr. Cullen's wife was waiting for us in the foyer. She handed me a glass of cold water with the same concerned look on her face that her husband had.

"Edward, help Bella to the couch while I call her father," my boss was talking over my head as though I couldn't hear him.

I wanted to insist that I was fine, but instead I followed the copper haired stranger over to the couch, sat down, crossed my legs and waited patiently.

He sat in the chair next to me, stretching his long legs out before him. "You seriously need to watch shit like that around my uncle," he warned in a hushed tone. "Carlisle's straight out of a 50's sitcom."

"I'm sorry?" I whispered back. He was making no sense.

"You don't have to apologize to me. If I worked on a farm I'd get fucking baked every day too. What's in that bag anyway?" He sat up and leaned in towards me.

I held the bag out and opened it for him. He peeked in and then looked up at me, brow furrowed. "What were you inhaling outside?"

"Air," I said and took a long sip of water.

He rolled his eyes. "You got high on air?"

I choked on my water. "I am not high," I whispered as low as my voice could possibly go.

"Right," his playful smirk made me flush all over.

I hadn't noticed it before, since I was too busy fighting for my life, but this stranger's eyes were a stunning shade of green. My yarn basket had fifteen different skeins of green in it and not one of them even came close to the color of his irises.

"So Bella, what do you do for fun around here when you're…not getting high?" He moved in closer to me.

"Lot of things," I managed to squeak out, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I've been knitting scarf and hat sets all year for the big craft fair next week." I bit down on my lip in contemplation.

"I said fun," he backed away slightly. "Not grandmother training," his eyes lit up as he smiled. "What do you do for excitement?"

"Oh, um..." I placed my glass down on the table beside me, "I don't really like excitement."

Looking at him through my lashes was a huge mistake because I noticed his lips were the most brilliant shade of red. I wasn't a fan of red, it was so flashy, but I was reconsidering that as I watched his mouth move.

"Stop fucking with me," his hand reached out and stilled my bouncing knee. "Tell me something you do with passion. Just say the first thing that comes to mind."

"I sex chickens," I bragged shamelessly. "But I get paid for that. Honestly, I love it so much I'd sex them for free."

His hand was still on my knee, it was very distracting. My eyes were drawn down to his long masculine fingers. No one had ever touched me like that before. How could they, I'd never been on even a single date, always scurrying away before anyone could even speak to me.

When I looked up he had the oddest expression on his face.

"What did you just say?" his head was tilted to the side.

What did I just say? I seriously couldn't remember. Part of me wanted to tell him that it was too hard to concentrate while he was touching me, but then he might stop. I didn't want that.

"Oh sexing chickens," I mumbled shyly once I remembered. I made sure to keep my eyes off his hand on my bare skin. It was a warm, sunny day and I was wearing my favorite denim skirt.

"And you get paid for that?" His mouth dropped open.

I nodded, smiling proudly.

"Are you fucking with me?" He smirked and again I flushed.

"No," I shook my head. "I mean I didn't always get paid for it. I trained with my father for six months, but I grew up watching my dad sex chickens so that was really just a formality." My smile faltered when his hand left my knee.

"Your father makes you…you…do that?" He looked stunned.

"No, Charlie would never make me do anything," I laughed at the thought. "Actually, I begged him. He wanted me to go away to college, but I could never leave the farm. Sexing chickens was all I've wanted to do for as long as I can remember."

"Who in their right mind would pay you to do something like that?" His eyes widened.

"Your uncle," I explained, still a bit confused by his behavior. Did he not know anything about the poultry industry?

He snorted in disgust. "My uncle," he repeated as though he couldn't believe it.

I nodded. "Yes, and he pays my father too. My dad's been sexing chickens at Cullen Poultry for almost twenty-five years. He's an expert, they call him the Chief." I was bragging about my father, I knew that, but I just couldn't help it.

"That's fucking disgusting!" He shouted causing me to flinch.

"Edward!" Mr. Cullen scolded from the doorway. "Where are your manners?"

He jumped up out of his chair. "My manners?" He looked so angry. "Do you pay this girl and her father to have sex with chickens?"

My boss' eyes narrowed. "Perhaps if you accepted even one of our numerous invitations to visit through the years I wouldn't need to explain this to you."

"Well I'm here now, so explain," he spat out at his uncle with repulsion.

Mr. Cullen glanced at me. "Bella and her father are Chicken Sexers, which means I pay them to determine the sex of newly hatched chickens. It's an absolutely vital aspect of my business."

"So they don't fuck them?" He asked with complete sincerity.

I gasped. "How could you even think such a thing?" My jaw dropped in disgust.

"What the hell was I supposed to think? You told me you have sex with chickens for excitement." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"No, I did not. I said I LOVE SEXING CHICKENS!" I screamed louder than I thought my voice could ever go.

"Bella, please forgive my nephew, he's never been on a farm before. He only knows life in the city. It was a simple misunderstanding." Mr. Cullen was clearly shocked by my sudden outburst.

Anger was not an emotion I was familiar with…at all. My interactions with people other than my father and the animals were highly limited to say the least. Who knew I had this raging bull inside of me?

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized with sincerity as I stood there glaring at him. "But you have to admit that's a pretty ridiculous job title. I mean there's got to be a better term for it."

"I get paid to determine the sex of chickens. What else could you possibly call it?" I was calming down. His warm smile had returned making it impossible to stay angry with him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know maybe…a Poultry Penis Inspector?"

I laughed so hard I actually snorted. "Talk about ridiculous. Chickens don't have penises they have cloacae." Seriously, who didn't know that? I couldn't stop giggling.

"They have a what?" Edward busted out laughing along with me. "Fine, whatever…so you're a Cloacae Inspector. If you had just told me that I would have been pretty fucking impressed."

My sides ached from laughing. After wiping the tears away I noticed Mr. Cullen was glancing between Edward and me with an odd smile on his face.

"You're father is on his way here. Why don't you both join us for dinner," he offered kindly.

"Oh, no we couldn't. I've taken up enough time out of your day." I felt Edward's eyes on me. I glanced over at him. The smile he gave me caused my heart to flutter in my chest.

Just as Mr. Cullen was about to speak the doorbell rang and he quickly excused himself to go answer it.

Edward took a step closer to me. "Stay," he said with a charming grin.

"Okay," I replied immediately.

"Okay," he repeated, smiling at me in that warm smile that made me flush.

I wanted to share my blueberry pie with him. That was when I knew I liked this copper haired stranger. Even though he had holes in his shirt and smelled like tobacco.

"I have to run home first," I said through a smile. "I've got pie," I mumbled shyly.

"You've got pie?" He stepped closer and I nodded. "What kind of pie?"

His amazing green irises were staring straight through me. No one had ever looked at me like that before. My mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. I just stood there gaping at him dumbly.

"Bella," he chuckled at me lightly.

"Huh?" Was my response.

"Are you going to give me a piece of your pie?" He asked sweetly.

My fingers twined together nervously. "You can have as much of my pie as you want," I admitted softly.

It was true. I wanted to give him the whole pie, but I could never do that to my father. He would definitely not be happy about that.

A throat cleared behind us. It was Charlie. "Bella, are you alright honey?"

Somehow without even realizing it Edward and I had moved so close together our bodies were almost touching. I jumped back at the sound of my father's deep voice.

"Yes, I'm feeling great," I was still smiling wide. "Dad, this is Edward, Mr. Cullen's nephew." I looked at Edward. "This is my Dad, Charlie."

My father eyed him quite carefully before walking over to shake his hand. "Hello, Edward. I don't believe I've seen you around the farm before."

He nodded. "Yeah, I just got here this morning. I never really saw a good enough reason to visit, but it looks like I was wrong."

His eyes wandered over to mine before returning to my father. He gave him a light smile. It was nothing like the smiles he gave me.

Charlie didn't return the pleasantry.

"Mr. Cullen invited us for dinner tonight," I explained still beaming brightly. My smile was glued to my face. "I just need to run home and pick up the pie."

Now my father smiled. "There's pie?"

"Yes, it was supposed to be a surprise," I giggled at the excitement in his voice. Sometimes he was like a big kid and I loved it.

"Well, as long as it's not an inconvenience to Mr. Cullen," my father said reluctantly.

As if on cue Mr. Cullen entered the room. "It will be our pleasure to have you. Esme cooks a gourmet feast every night. We couldn't hope for better company to share it with." His smile was sincere.

I headed for the door. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll walk with you," Edward offered. "I still haven't seen much of the farm."

We walked down the path that led to my house just as the sun was starting to set. It was such a beautiful evening. The crickets chirped off in the distance.

"So, you grew up on the farm?" He asked with interest.

I nodded. "Yes, I love it here."

Opening the door to my house, I realized Edward was the first person I ever had over. I didn't' go to a traditional school. Cullen Poultry provided a top notch education for its employees' family members.

I was tutored privately, which was fine by me because I was perfectly happy playing with the animals. They were my friends. I led Edward into the kitchen and grabbed the pie off the table.

"What about your boyfriend?" He was standing directly behind me, his lips hovering above my ear.

"Uh … what?" I nearly dropped the pie on the floor.

"Does your boyfriend live on the farm too?" His warm breath tickled the tiny hairs at the base of my neck creating goose bumps…everywhere.

I shook my head unable to speak.

His arms snaked around my waist. "Where does he live?"

"Who?" I had no idea what he was saying. The feel of his arms around me was so much more distracting than his hand on my knee.

"You're boyfriend. Does he live nearby?" He pulled me in against him.

"Um ... I don't have a boyfriend," I managed to stammer out.

"Really?" He spun me around in his arms. "I find that very hard to believe."

I was still holding the blueberry pie in my hands. It was the only thing coming between us. He looked down at it.

"I bet your pie is delicious." His green eyes shot up and grabbed mine.

"It's very sweet," I said in a soft whisper.

"I'm sure it is," he smiled that special smile. I flushed instantly at the sight of it.

He took the pie from my hands and placed it on the table. "I'd like to kiss you." His eyes lowered to my mouth.

"You would?" I bit down on my lip.

He nodded slowly. "Very much."

I'd never been kissed before. I was nervous, but excited…so excited. My heart was pounding beneath my tank top. That never happened. Predictability doesn't cause your heart to race.

My eyes remained open as his lips met mine. They were soft and warm. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just followed his lead. He parted his lips and so did I. I felt his tongue at the entrance of my mouth.

His hands grasped onto my hips and pulled me closer.

I realized my arms were just lying limp at my sides so I wrapped them around his neck. When his tongue met mine my eyes closed. It was by far the best feeling I had ever known. Without thinking my hands flew up into his hair.

Our kiss grew deeper. I was still following along with is movements. But I noticed there was a certain rhythm to what our tongues were doing, almost like a silent song.

I loved everything about kissing him; the taste of his mouth, the sounds we made together, the feel of his hair beneath my fingertips.

Prior to that moment sexing chickens had been my favorite thing to do, but kissing Edward was so much better.

My hands were deeply embedded in his crazy copper hair. His fingers skimmed the hem of my tank top and then I felt them on my skin. My breath caught and a strangled gasp left my mouth. He groaned as he ran his fingertips up the length of my back, beneath my shirt.

Edward was touching my bare skin and it was heavenly.

His lips left my mouth and peppered kisses down the side of my neck. My body shivered at the sensation. He chuckled against my skin.

"We need to stop," he said hoarsely.

"No, we don't." I pouted like a five year old. Why would we ever stop? It felt so good.

He pulled away and laughed. "Bella, if we don't stop now I won't be able to keep myself from … taking all of your pie."

"You can have all of my pie. Take it," I said eagerly. I could bake another one for Charlie and if eating my pie would keep him kissing me, it was his.

He kissed my nose softly. "You will be the death of me, Farm Girl."

I pouted all the way back to the Cullen's estate, pie in hand. He was smiling at me the whole way. When he took my hand in his I smiled back.

Dinner was delicious. Mr. Cullen and my father spent most of the meal explaining the wide world of poultry to Edward. He listened attentively, though every now and then he threw a special smile my way. After we finished eating I helped Mrs. Cullen clean up.

"Such a beautiful evening," she noted as we dried the dishes together.

I nodded my head in agreement. I had such trouble making small talk with people. It was the main reason I preferred animals to humans.

"You should show Edward the chicken coop before we serve dessert. Can you believe that boy is twenty-eight years old and has never seen a live chicken," she laughed lightly.

"Really?" How was that even possible?

"You don't find too many chickens wandering around in the city," she said, while placing the last of the dishes away.

"Oh," I hadn't even thought of that. "I'd love to show him the chicken coop," my voice was filled with enthusiasm.

She regarded me thoughtfully. "Bella, I'm glad you and Edward have hit it off so well. I think it's a very good thing for the both of you. Just make sure you move at your own pace. There's a time and place for everything," she said wisely.

I nodded and smiled.

After my conversation with Mrs. Cullen, I quickly made my way back into the dining room. Edward took me up on my offer of a tour of the coop and we excused ourselves right away. I noticed my father eyeing Edward with concern. Thankfully Mr. Cullen pulled his attention away from us by asking Charlie's opinion on a business matter.

The minute we stepped out onto the porch Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. This time I wasn't just following along. I was a very eager participant.

When he pulled away, his cheeks were pink and his breathing slightly erratic. "Damn woman. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

I shook my head, because I really didn't. I just wanted to keep kissing him. It was my new favorite thing to do. He laughed and shook his head.

As we headed down the path that led to the coop his hand quickly found mine. "So, how old are you? Please don't tell me you're sixteen," he smirked teasingly.

"I'm twenty-two. Well, for a few more days anyway. My birthday is this weekend," I admitted hesitantly. I hated celebrating my birthday. I didn't like having the attention on me.

"Really?" His green eyes sparkled. "What's your birthday wish?"

"Birthday wish?"

"Yeah, you get one per year so you better make it good," he winked playfully, his messy hair flying in the breeze.

"Doesn't it ruin it if I tell you?"

He shook his head. "Nope, that's only for wishbones."

"Oh," I thought deeply for a few moments. "Uh...I don't know. Can I think it over?" I didn't need to think it over. Kissing him was all I wanted, but I was too shy to tell him that.

His fingertip glided across my cheek. "Why are you blushing?"

"I was thinking about kissing you," I babbled, not being able to keep a secret from him.

"Were you now?" His face moved in closer.

I nodded my head just as his lips landed on mine. This time his mouth was just as eager. We were standing out in front of the chicken coop kissing each other in a desperate frenzy.

His arm reached out and pushed the coop door open. He pulled me inside, slammed the door and pushed me flat against it.

He looked down at me, his green eyes blazing. "I want you so fucking badly, Bella."

My arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm yours," I said softly against his lips.

His kisses, his touch anything this copper haired stranger did to me had instantly become my new favorite thing. My heart was beating uncontrollably in my chest again. It was all so … exciting.

"Do you mean that?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes," there was no hesitation. I meant it.

And then we were kissing again, hot and frenzied. His strong hands traveled under my shirt, on my skin, where I wanted them to be. His fingertips ran up the center of my stomach until he reached the bottom my bra.

He let out a groan that vibrated through my entire body. I couldn't stop the noises I was making. It just didn't feel like…enough.

A shaky moan escaped my lips.

He stopped kissing me instantly. "We can't do this here," he said, but his tone didn't sound like he agreed with what he was saying. He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't fuck you in a chicken coop."

Is that what we were about to do?

I hadn't really thought it through that far. All I knew was I wanted as much of him as I could possibly have. Everything he did to me felt even better than the last.

The fact that I was still a virgin was not because I was full of virtue. I mean of course I had morals, but I was totally uninformed on how amazing sexual intimacy actually was.

I had zero experience, though just like anything else I enjoyed doing, I was extremely eager to learn. I really hoped Edward wouldn't mind teaching me. Though he was right, I didn't want to lose my virginity in a chicken coop with my only friends in the world bearing witness.

Pushing him off of me, I grabbed his hand as I flung the door open.

"Edward, chickens," I pointed to my friends, "chickens, Edward," I said quickly as I dragged him down the path that led to my favorite place.

It was just a little off the beaten road, but I knew it would be stunning in the twilight.

He followed me without a word as I led him into the woods behind the coop. I didn't stumble once as I made my way up the rocky terrain of the hill and back down until we reached the clearing. The lights on the property reached just far enough to give the place a soft glimmering effect, particularly in the moonlight.

Just as I suspected it was breathtaking. We stood at the base of the hill holding hands.

Edward's bright smile lit up the meadow. "This is amazing."

"It's my favorite place," I looked up at him through my lashes.

The meadow's wildflowers were in full bloom. I inhaled their sweet familiar scent as I guided him down to the open patch I had claimed as my own private oasis when I was just a child. I spent most of my downtime there knitting or reading the day away.

We sat across from each other. He was looking around in awe. Just seeing him so happy filled me with excitement.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" I gushed.

He shook his head, "Nope." His eyes were on me.

I flung myself into his lap, straddling his hips, nearly knocking him over with my enthusiasm. I honestly didn't recognize this uninhibited side of myself. He seemed to bring it out in me.

My mouth was on his with a hunger. I kissed him until his lips were swollen, mine were too and I still wanted more. His hands were all over me. I jumped when I felt the oddest sensation against my panties.

He laughed against my lips. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I feel something," I whispered.

"I feel something too." His hand was under my shirt, latched onto my boob.

I ground myself against the hardness that was poking at my panties through his jeans. "No, I feel this." I raised my butt up in the air and ran my fingers over the bulge.

He groaned. "I bet you do. I'm fucking hard as a rock for you right now. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

I couldn't take my eyes off the bulge in his pants. "I did that?"

He pulled me back into his lap. "Uh, huh," he said as he kissed down my collarbone. "You're driving me crazy. I want you so bad." He grasped the hem of my tank top and pulled it up. I lifted my arms so that he could remove it from my body.

Beautiful green eyes stared at my ample cleavage. I was very self conscious about the large size of my breasts. They were disproportionate to my small frame. I usually wore a hoodie to keep attention away from my body, but it was so warm that day I ran out of the house without one.

He ran his fingers along the blue satin cups of my bra until he reached the thin straps. He slid them down, exposing my bare breasts to him.

"Fuck, so hot, Bella." He was looking at my chest completely mesmerized.

He pulled my body in closer. His lips went straight to my nipple, licking it lightly. Instantly it was my new favorite thing.

"Ungh," I moaned softly, arching my breast into his warm mouth.

"You like that, baby?" He licked it again and I squirmed against him. I was in sensory overload.

I nodded my head vigorously. My fingers grabbed onto the back of his head holding it in place.

Just the sound of what he was doing was enough to drive me insane, but the sensation was the most incredible feeling I'd ever known.

"Don't stop," I heard my soft plea in a breathy whisper.

He didn't stop. If anything he sped up, lavishing attention on both of my breasts. He unhooked the back of my bra and tossed it beside us. Slowly he leaned forward pushing me down until my back was flat against the soft meadow grass.

My legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

He kissed his way up to my lips and when he reached my mouth it welcomed his tongue right in. Kissing Edward felt as natural as breathing.

We kissed passionately until my lips were numb. He lowered my legs from his waist to the ground. My skirt was all the way up, completely exposing my blue, satin panties to his hungry eyes.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he said, running a finger along the waistband of my underwear.

"Thank you," I murmured, feeling my face heat up. "So are you."

"I want you...right now," his eyes bore into mine. "Do you want that?" His breathing was labored.

I looked up at his messy, copper hair and beautiful green eyes as I nodded my head. "Yes," I answered without hesitation. "Just teach me what to do and I promise I'll try my best not to disappoint you."

His brow furrowed. "Teach you what?"

"You know...how to do it?" I whispered softly.

He sat up straight and ran both hands through his hair. "Are you telling me you're a virgin?"

I nodded.

"Fuck." He lowered his head with his hands still in his hair. I raised my body up to his and removed his hands from his hair. His eyes met mine.

"Just show me how to do it please," I begged sweetly.

He let out a deep sigh and kissed my lips softly. "Bella, I can't take your virginity."

"You're not taking it. I'm giving it to you. It's mine to do what I want with." I was pouting, I couldn't help it.

"Why would you want to give it to me?" He brushed my hair away from my face.

"When you touch me my body comes to life." I took his hand and placed it over my racing heart. "Each time you teach me something new it's blows my mind." I pulled his fingertip across my nipple. "Please, Edward, show me everything."

He grunted in frustration. "Shit! How can I possibly resist you?" His palm gripped my breast firmly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I insisted. "I know you won't." I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I am going to hell," he mumbled under his breath. "Promise me you'll tell me to stop if you want too," he said sternly.

I nodded my head eagerly. "I promise!"

"It's gonna hurt. You know that right?" He warned.

"Um … yes." I had no idea what it would feel like, but that's what I wanted to find out.

"Okay, c'mere." He reached out for me and I jumped up into his arms.

He kissed me until I was dizzy and then laid me back down. He undid the buttons on my skirt, sliding it and my panties over my hips and down my legs until they were completely removed from my body.

I laid there naked before him.

His eyes were drawn immediately to my most private body part and I wondered if he found it odd that I had no pubic hair. I preferred having as little body hair as possible. It was a secret little quirk…until now.

"Is it ugly?" I asked nervously.

He smiled widely. "Is what ugly?"

"You know," I said, pointing to my hairless private parts.

"Definitely not ugly," his eyes widened. "Bella, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," the intensity of his voice took me by surprise.

He lived in the city. Surely there were hundreds of chic gorgeous women around him all the time. That thought disgusted me.

"Hey." He smiled down at me. "What's with the sad face?"

"I was just picturing you with chic city women," I said honestly.

"And that makes you sad?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't like it."

He laughed. "Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. You're real and pure. They're fake and … uh very impure."

Edward lifted his shirt off his body and tossed it aside. I laid there staring up at his bare chest. There was a tiny patch of copper hair I was dying to touch.

He lowered his body next to mine and kissed my lips. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," I was playing with the hairs on his chest, running my fingers through the small patch.

Everything about him fascinated me.

He took off his pants and boxers and though I was bursting with curiosity to see his penis I was too shy to look. He must have noticed because he took my hand and slowly brought it over to touch it.

It felt so smooth.

I peeked down and watched my hand on his most private part. It looked so masculine, hard as a stone, yet smooth as velvet. He moaned softly as I explored it with my fingertips.

"Does that feel good?" I asked him curiously.

"Very." He nodded.

I loved making him feel good so I continued touching him, flicking my eyes back and forth between his face and his penis, trying to figure out how to give him the most pleasure. His hand moved over to my private area and the feel of his fingertips exploring caused me to utter noises I never heard from my lips before.

He was definitely an expert…that I was sure of. Within minutes I was a panting groaning mess.

"I want to taste you," his hot breath whispered in my ear. "Do you want that?"

"Yes," I panted heavily, that was my standard answer for anything he asked me. There was nothing I didn't want from him.

He spread my legs apart, seconds later I felt the warmth of his tongue…down there. With my back arched up high, I heard myself pleading with him not to stop and he didn't.

"So…fucking sweet," he groaned against my sensitive skin, causing me to moan loudly.

I glanced down and saw his face between my legs, feasting on me as though I were a meal. Just as I was about to go insane with pleasure, a rush of euphoria flooded through my body.

I whispered his name into the night sky.

My breathing was completely erratic and I was tingling just about everywhere. A gigantic smile spread across my face. When I opened my eyes he was lying next to me. He kissed me lightly. I tasted myself on his lips. I crinkled my nose and he laughed.

"Your pie is the best I've ever tasted," he smirked slyly.

"Have you tasted lots of other pie?" I bit down on my lip.

He pulled it out from between my teeth, "Thousands."

My eyes widened in horror and he laughed.

"I'm kidding," he shook his head. "What do you think I'm some sort of sex starved pervert that lures delicious young virgins into the woods to defile them?"

"No," I kissed his beautiful, red, swollen lips. "I brought you here. Does that make me a sex starved virgin luring expert pie eaters into the woods to give away my virginity?"

"Expert?" His brow arched.

"Definitely," I nodded.

His fingertip brushed lightly around my nipple, teasing it. My body reacted to his touch instantly. I really couldn't get enough of him. I felt like a drug addict. I wanted him touching me, kissing me all the time.

He ran his hands down my body stopping at my uh … pie.

"You're so wet." His fingers worked magic, making me putty in his hands. "You're drenched, baby," he panted in my ear.

"It feels ... so … good." I managed to gasp out.

"Fuck," was all he said. Then he was gone and I was pouting.

I sat up and saw him ruffling around in his pants pockets. He took his wallet out and fumbled for something. It was a tiny square of plastic. He tore it open with vigor and was by my side in a flash.

"C'mere, baby. I'm gonna teach you how to make love." He pulled me on top of him.

He kissed me deeply before laying me down. His body hovered over mine. I raised my knees so he could get closer … always closer. He positioned himself at my entrance. I kept my eyes wide open and on his. He looked more nervous than I was.

Actually, I wasn't nervous at all. I was bursting with excitement.

I lifted my face up to meet his and kissed his pretty, red lips. Then I pulled him down to me, peppering soft, wet kisses up his neck until I reached his ear, I nipped and sucked on the lobe.

"Be … lla … slow down." His eyes were closed tight.

I kissed each lid. I couldn't keep my mouth off of him. Edward had a strong masculine jaw line. I nibbled it lightly. I liked the feel of the rough stubble against my lips.

He must have liked it too because he moaned and quickly became a very active participant.

His hands ran down the sides of my body and lifted me up by my butt abruptly pulling my hips against his. I felt intense pressure as he pushed himself inside me.

"Ouch!" I yelled out. Something ripped deep inside my body.

"Shhhh…you're okay, baby." He kissed me softly and wiped the tears from my eyes. I didn't even know they were there.

I was afraid to move. I didn't want it to hurt. Just as I was about to panic he lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to go really slow. Tell me what you feel. Alright?" He smiled his warm smile.

"Okay," I nodded my head, smiling back up at him.

He thrusted slowly while keeping his eyes on mine. My body stretched to welcome him in. It felt so strange, but it didn't hurt like before.

"How does this feel?" His voice was strained.

"It doesn't hurt. It feels stretchy," I explained as best I could. "How does it feel for you?"

Edward was moving slowly inside me. The stretchy feeling was becoming less and less strange to me.

"You're … very tight so it's hard for me not to ... move more quickly." He looked far more pained than I was.

"Let's go faster!" I shouted, thrusting my hips up to his eagerly.

"Fuck!" He grunted.

He liked that, I could tell. So I kept doing it and it seemed the faster I moved my hips the more grunts and groans he made. I was so focused on his pleasure I didn't even think about what I was feeling.

He rolled us over so I was on top of him.

"I want to see you." He placed his hands on my hips. Slowly he guided the motion. Lifting and lowering me down onto him.

I followed along slowly at first, but then caught on quickly. I really liked this position. He seemed to like it too based on the slew of profanities that were escaping his lips. His hands reach up to grab my breasts that were bouncing directly above him.

"Shit! Don't stop, Bella," he begged. "Keep going, baby. It feels so good." Edward was pleading with me and I loved it.

I increased the pace, wanting to give him even more pleasure. His hand drifted down to touch me and my mouth dropped open. Whatever he was doing was definitely my new favorite thing. I squealed out loud, my eyes clenched shut.

Suddenly his pleasure wasn't my top priority anymore.

Our bodies were moving in erotic synchronicity. He was talking to me, but I was so distracted by the intense sensations I couldn't hear a word he was saying. His fingers worked magic on my body. He was most definitely an expert…there was no doubt about that.

"C'mon, baby. Let me see you cum," his voice was low and gritty.

"Ungh," was my response.

He raised his body up from the ground and pulled me towards him, biting down on my nipple before taking it all the way into his mouth.

I heard myself scream out in bliss. It sounded so foreign. I never screamed, ever, but it was definitely my voice. A rush of euphoria started flooding through my body.

"Yes," I chanted repeatedly.

"You're making me cum, Bella," Edward warned just before crashing his lips against mine.

He groaned and grunted into the kiss and I felt him twitching inside of me. We were panting heavily, our bodies wrapped as close together as humanly possible. I was smiling so wide my face actually hurt more than anywhere else.

He kissed the sides of my smile softly. "Are you alright?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm fantastic!" I exclaimed, still grinning ear to ear. "That was amazing. Thank you." I cupped his perfect face in my hands and peppered it with kisses.

"Trust me. It was my pleasure." He gave me his charming smirk that made my heart flutter.

We laid there for I don't know how long, gently kissing and caressing each other. I couldn't keep my hands off him and he seemed to have the same problem.

Slowly he pulled himself out of my body causing an immediate pout to appear on my face.

"Are you sore?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Just a little," I answered honestly. "But, in a good way."

He smiled and kissed my lips. I responded eagerly. I was always so eager with him. He reached for our clothing.

"We better get back," he said while putting his shirt on.

I knew he was right, my father was probably wondering where I was, but that didn't mean I liked it. I got dressed trying my best not to sulk.

His fingers wrapped around the waist of my skirt. "All these years you've been on this farm waiting for me." He kissed the side of my neck and it tingled all the way down to the tips of my toes.

"Yep." I nodded. "Sexing chickens."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could you please not say that…like ever again."

"Why not? It's what I do. Though, now that I know the difference between sexing chickens and sexing Edward I must say chickens just don't compare."

"I would hope the fuck not." He feigned anger.

I brought my lips up to his ear and whispered. "As a matter of fact…I love sexing Edward. I could sex Edward all day," I giggled as he rolled me over onto my back.

"I think that can be arranged," he smiled down at me. "Farm Girl, you will definitely be the death of me," he murmured against my lips as I rubbed myself against him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPYMESS…please don't report me to PETA! **

I SWEAR no animals were harmed in the writing of this o/s. During my research I learned WAY too much about chicken sexing. Oddly enough, it's not as much fun as Bella would like us to think. The second I saw the job title there was no way I could resist it.

This is the first one shot I've ever written. I'm so nervous to post it I could puke. This E & B came on like a horny hurricane of hysteria. They don't believe in rest…or punctuation.

If you read Edroar then you know I'm a turtle writer so to finish this in 5 days was a mind blowing experience for me.

Visit my blog to see the kick ass banner Tkegl made for Farm Girl and City Boy.

Thanks so much for reading guys.

Let me know what you think…it makes me want to give you all of my pie.


End file.
